U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,156 which issued to Kuhler in 1980 discloses a live poultry conveying system. In accordance with the teachings of this patent, a plurality of conveyor sections are set up at a poultry farm, and are used to convey live poultry from a darkened chicken house to a crating area adjacent to a transport vehicle. A drawback of the conveyor system as taught by Kuhler is the time it takes to deploy and interconnect the plurality of conveyor sections required.